Recognition
by Inspiration Alone
Summary: Katniss is a old and she reflects many stories of what happens to people and plaaces after Mockinjay. Mostly Gale/Madge romance, but the children of Katniss have their love stories too.
1. Young Love and Happenings

**_This is my first time writing a fanfiction all together. This story will probably end up with 3-4 chapters. The lengths of chapters may vary. Please review, even if you have the most brutal thing to say, because I can handle it._**

Although I'm old now and Peeta and I have grandchildren, I will tell you what happened after I retired from being "Mockingjay". So, as you probably know, I settled down and had two kids-a girl, Primrue, who had my dark brown hair and Peeta's bright blue eyes, and Finyk, gray eyes, and ashy blonde hair. We named Primrue after Primrose and Rue, two young girls who I will never forget, even though there is pain behind those two names. We named Finyk after the late Finnick Odair, who will always be in my memories. Both of my children know who they are named after and why. Poor Annie, Finnick's wife, never regained any mental sanity, and Finnick's death didn't exactly help. I guess I'm not completely sane, too, because even after 50 years or so since being in the Games, I still have nightmares occasionally.

President Paylor still holds the Hunger Games, but in a much different way. She lives it up to its name. Every year, around the same time of the Hunger Games, there is a ceremony in honor of those who were reaped and put in the Games. Paylor has Peeta bake 13 cakes, each the size of a wedding cake, designed to each district. She then sends the cakes to their own districts, and whoever gets reaped, wins the cake. They also get to visit every arena-changed-memorial in Panem, and meet every living victor. So this time, you want to be reaped. The difference during the reaping is that each name is only put in once, and there is only one person chosen from each district, boy or girl. So it's really more like touring, sight-seeing, field trip, call it what you want.

About Haymitch, he's dead. All that drinking didn't do any good to his intestines. His stomach became really weak, and he died. Guess that's what happens when you drink too much. Beetee's dead also. But thanks to him, Panem always has useful inventions. But bless his heart, he's probably in heaven if heaven exists. Believe me, that's really a soft comment from me, because I'm pretty brutal most of the time. Beetee passed away last year, of old age. He was always healthy, but he died in sleep. People can only live so long. As I have mentioned, Annie is pshycologically unstable, though she is still alive. Her and Finnick's son, Aquarius (aqua meaning water, and Finnick originating from District 4, the ocean district), had become a bitter young man vowing never to marry because of Annie's state until he met Primrue. Perhaps I should explain.

Aquari, as we like to call him, grew up in a home with a mentally disabled mother, and no father. You can imagine how lonely he was, and he promised himself he wouldn't marry because he didn't want his own children to go through the pain if something happened to him. But you've heard that Finnick is the sex symbol of Panem, and Annie's a lovely woman, too, so as you can guess, Aquari, with deep auburn hair and pure sea green eyes, had many young woman were attracted to him. No surprise there. Maybe he dated some of them once or twice, but none of them made it past the second date, except for Primrue. The first moment they set their eyes on each other, I knew they were in love. At first, it amused me, but it sort of irritated me at the same time.

Primrue was fifteen, and Aquari was seventeen. Annie was visiting Peeta and me, but when she rang the doorbell, she covered her ears, and had a confused look on her face. I decided to show some patience as I welcomed she and Aquari in. "Where am I?" was the question Annie asked as soon as I showed her in. I just rolled my eyes in a very rude manner, but she didn't see it. I helped Annie to the dining room, and Peeta offered her some cookies and tea. We started an awkward conversation, and I left Peeta trying to keep it going. I had things to do, like yell at Finyk for not cleaning his room, or something. But then I saw _them_ staring at each other. Aquari and Primrue were staring at each other in admiration. I could tell a crush was forming.

I smirked in a self-satisfied way and said,"This is my daughter, Primrue."

Primrue smiled, and we both waited for his reply."I'm A-a-aquarius," he stuttered stupidly. I could hardly conceal my laughter at his dumbness. I don't remember Peeta being this stupid when he fell in love with me. Yes, he was an idiot, but by the way this guy, Aquarius, was acting, it was like saying "I'm a jackass" out loud and proud.

"Can I call you Aquari or something? Aquarius is too long," Primrue said in a friendly way. And so the nickname caught on, and now we all use it. Anyway, they started a conversation, and went on for hours. I did my housework, and tended to Annie. When it was time for Annie and Aquari to go back to District 4 several days later, I could hardly peel Primrue and Aquari off of each other. Aquari knew he had to go, though, because there would be nobody to take care of Annie.

Two years later, Primrue insisted that she go to some other district to find a job since she didn't see one that will fit her in District 12. Yeah, right. I'll bet she'll, by chance, end up in District 4 and marry a guy named Aquari. Peeta insisted that we let her go, since he was some expert about young love or something. They finally persuaded me. The next day, after I okayed it, she left.

I was right about what happened. They did have a wedding in District 4, and we all went. Guess who made the cake? Peeta, and I believe he overexaggerated. The cake was literally my height. They eventually moved to District 12, which had actually become quite luxurious. They had my first granchild, Piper. I'm starting to think that anyone with Finnick's bloodline ends up really attractive. Even though she's only eight, you can tell Piper is going to end up really pretty. She has bright blue eyes from Primrue, and long golden-auburn hair from Aquari. Sometimes I find myself pretty envious of my own children, because they never had to go through what I did, but I'm also happy for them that way. I'm glad they live in a cleaner Panem.

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! please... I probably won't be writing much more of Primrue and Aquarius in the other chapters. Stuff on Finyk will be coming soon. Thanks for sparing some time to read my first chapter of my first story!**_


	2. Recognition Between Two

_**This is the chapter the story was named after. Gale and Madge's romance will be split into two chapters. This is one of them. It may shift POV's but I will notify you when they read, review, and love it or hate**__**it. This is my first romance attempt, so don't be all mad if it sucks.**_

Gale. My mind and heart brings warm memories at the sound of that name. Gale, the person I trusted most. I remember when I became angry at the thought that Gale got some stupid fancy job in District 2, and that his lips belonged to some idiot girl that I would loathe. I knew I belonged to Peeta because I knew I could never love Gale the way I loved Peeta. Still, it bothered me. I was right about the fancy job part, but I would and could never hate the girl Gale fell in love with.

Madge Undersee.

Yes I thought she had been dead, but I was wrong. The body in the mayor's mansion was not hers, but a neighbor. Madge had Penny Marker, her neighbor, at her house because they were practicing a duet on the piano together. Madge decided to quickly pick up some strawberries from Gale, and when she was told Gale wasn't home, she turned to walk back to her father's mansion. She felt the sky getting dark, and she thought a storm was coming until she looked up. Hovercrafts were streaming in by the dozens. In the distance, she heard the hovercrafts dropping bombs, and the debris scattered everywhere. By now, Gale had been rounding people to the Meadow. Madge wanted to go back to help her father and mother, but Gale pushed her and every panicking body forward. They went deeper, and deeper into the brush, until Gale promised it was safe. They heard many deafening explosions, but could not see it. A hovercraft from District 13 came and evacuated the horrified citizens from the Meadow. About 20 citizens, including Madge, were left behind with a promise that District 13 would send another hovercraft. It was after the rebellion died down before the hovercraft came, and many of the remaining citizens were dead. Only Madge, and two other civilians were alive, and the other two weren't mentally healthy. Madge was on the verge to becoming insane either. That's when Gale noticed that she was one that was left behind. The mushy stuff is coming, so perhaps I should let Gale tell the story since he was the lover.

I had to visit District 12, my home, one more time before I died, because I knew my job in District 2 would be busy. I saw the wild look in her dull blue eyes, and her light blonde curls were tangled and filthy. The other to citizens were practically as good as dead. I knew I had to save her. She probably didn't even remember who I was, but in my heart, I knew there weren't many people who paid me double the money for strawberries. I knew I owed her.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to reach you, but you can get medical help now,"I said as gently as I could, but it still sounded like a commnad coming from a soldier. Madge stared at me blankly, and the other two, as I could care less, started hollering some random words.

"I wanna go home," one of the two whimpered.

"Yeah, me too,"said the other one.

"You are going home. To your new home and medical care," I said calmly.

"NO! I wanna go back to District 12," the first one said in a I-have-to-get-my-own-way voice.

I sighed. "Please, cooperate."

The other one started sobbing childishly. For someone who lived with three younger siblings, you would think I'd be more patient, but I wasn't at the current moment. Madge was still staring at me cluelessly. I shoved the two morons on the hovercraft, and pulled Madge on sharply. Madge sat there silently and coldly, and the other two were locked in a room, screaming. I sighed. This was going to be a long, long ride.

The whole ride, Madge just kept staring out the window, then at me. I sat a distance away, awkwardly trying to find something good to say. Madge just kept staring at me, and that's when I noticed how pretty she was. I quickly brushed away the thought, since important government officials aren't suckers for romance. I looked away, and the look in her eyes seemed as if she wanted something that she could never have. Awkward silence filled the hovercraft, except for the muffled screams coming from the room which the two mentally insane idiots were in. I could still tell Madge didn't know who I was. It hurt me a little, but I really couldn't afford to think that way. I just hoped she wouldn't end up like that crazy Annie Cresta.

"Gale?" I quickly turned to see who spoke my name, and I found Madge gazing at me with recognition in her eyes.

_**Please REVIEW. I must to know what I need to work on. I pretty much have this "book" planned out, but I am accepting ideas. Thanks for sparing some time to read this!**_


	3. Who Knew This Love?

_**Sorry I haven't been updating the whole week due to excessive homework. This chapter is in Gale's point of view unless I notify it in my story otherwise. I would like to thank all the people who took time to read my story and reviewed (BO. Johnson, Dorothy Doe) and added it to their favorites (I can't remember all their pen names). Anyway, thank you, I consider it an honor.**_

I was filled with emotion that Madge recognized me. Probably because she was someone from my childhood who was still alive. _Dame you, Gale, stop being such a wimp! _I told myself. Then I did something that was questionable even to myself. I walked over to Madge and gave her a bear hug. She stood motionless and shocked for a moment, then she registered what was happening and hugged back. I finally realized what I was doing, and tried pulling away, but Madge just hugged me tighter.

When she finally let go of me, she sat down with much formality. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Hawthorne."

I smirked. "You too, Ms. Undersee." She smiled slightly, and I thought I felt my heartbeat quicken. I don't know why I'm suddenly like this around Madge, it's very strange. Then I realized.

I might have have affectionate feelings toward Madge Undersee.

Madge was smiling, and her big blue eyes were sparkling. "Where's Katniss?"

"She's recuperating, and she'll be going back to District 12 in a few days," I said nonchalantly.

"Gale?" Madge said loudly.

"Yes?" I replied loudly in the same tone.

"I'm hungry,"Madge confirmed.

"I know you are. You'll have food to eat when we get you to District 2," I also confirmed.

Madge nodded her head slightly, then said,"Gale?"

"What?" my tone sounded impatient.

"Thank you," she said quietly. I wasn't able to contain myself, for some reason. I kissed her, gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and we just motionlessly sat there several seconds, enjoying each other. Her lips were warm and soft, just as I had imagined, maybe better.

She finally pulled away to catch her breath and murmured in my ear," I love you..."

I smiled mischievously. "I love me too..."

She socked me in the arm. "How romantic."

I just laughed and embraced her again. She had feelings for me, and I had feelings for her. How could I admit that I love someone other than Katniss? After Katniss chose Peeta, I wouldn't think I would ever fall in love again. I looked at Madge's dear sweet face. She looked up questioningly at me. I returned her gaze, and noticed how adorable she looked when she was confused. Adorable, dear, sweet- what other kind of affectionate, feminime word would I do next? Love does strange things to people.

I heard the person operating the hovercraft announce that we were arriving into District 2, weapon and masonry production. "We're going to take you and the other two survivors to the hospital Mrs. Everdeen operates," I told Madge.

"What's wrong with me, besides that I'm on the brink of starving to death?" She inquired.

"Don't ask me, ask Mrs. Everdeen," I replied in a how-should-I-know voice.

"Okay," She was contented I guess. She snuggled next to me, waiting for the hovercrafts to land. For some reason, I wasn't discomforted by this action. As we landed, I glanced at her, and she had a stupidly silly grin on her face.

When the hovercraft landed and we were evacuating the passengers, I gave the insane idiots some anesthesia. They were put on stretchers and taken to the hospital. I held Madge's hand and guided her to the hospital entrance. As we approached, I let go of hand, and just stood next to her. I'm not ready for everybody to see "tough ol' Gale" in love, ahem, I mean getting to know new friends.

The insane morons were dragged off from hospital to hospital. First, physical therapy, then they were sent to an asylum because they hadn't made much progress in the mental category. Madge progressed better than the other two. As much as I hate to admit it (sh*t), I visited Madge everyday, ahem, I mean frequently. There was nothing wrong with her, besides kind of mentally shaken and starved.

Madge and I saw each other many times, even after she recovered. I still knew she loved me, and I loved her (dame, she probably already figured that out). It was getting harder to conceal my interest in her in the public. So I decided not to hide it. Whispers went around, and everybody knew it before long. I didn't care. People shouldn't hide their feelings, and I'm not one to deceive others. Getting through my mother was another matter, though. Many nights she would be all pushy, asking me about Madge. It was "inspection" time for her, I guess. She insisted I invite Madge to the house. What else could I do but agree? Nothing. Sh*t, why do parents have to be so pushy? Oh well, at least the "inspection" went well. Madge made a pretty good impression on my mom. Actually, she now approves to me doing stuff with her. Weird mother sh*t, I guess.

The night I proposed to Madge was indifferent. The feeling of love was still the same. Actually, I was getting to think all this mushy stuff is getting in my veins. I didn't even feel manly anymore. Dame. Madge and I were taking an informal stroll in the moonlight when I asked, "Do you ever think of marriage?"

Her blue eyes that resembled the color of the sky, darted around precautiously. She seemed to know what I was getting at. "Why?"

"Oh I don't know," I said nonchalantly, "Other than the reason I'm proposing to you tonight, I don't know at all." My eyes were twinkling deviously, and took in all the satifactory as I saw a look of bewilderment cross her face.

When she finally realized what I was suggesting, she happiness shone in her eyes. Her long, blonde curls that seemed like the sun's rays on a crisp autumn morning, seemed to bounce with every step. She gave me tight hug, and I returned it with a kiss. I pressed my lips slowly onto hers, savoring every moment. I worked my way around her soft, pink lips, and into her mouth. I cupped her face into my hands, and her hands tightly embraced my neck. My tongue was practically down her throat before the she pulled away for air. I softly embraced her, and this time I said it first. "I love you."

"I bet I love you more," she said sweetly.

"Then I take that as a yes to what I'm proposing," I said with a silly grin on my face.

She smiled, and seductively bit her lip. "You'd be stupid to think I'd say no." We embraced, and I lightly kissed her forehead.

Our wedding was really quite a small one. Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Annie, Aquarius (still a baby), Mrs. Everdeen, my mother, my siblings, and maybe a two or three other people attended. I liked it better that way, since I'm not really a social person. Peeta decorated our cake. He decorated them like the woods and the Meadow. I don't dislike Peeta anymore, because he is hard to dislike, and I no longer have any reason to dislike him. It was actually quite funny to convince Katniss that Madge was still alive. In fact, she thought I was mad until she skeptically arrived the day before our wedding. The conversation we had a few days after I found Madge went somewhat like this:

"Madge is alive,"I told her bluntly.

"Don't be a jackass, Gale, one of your friends told me that they found a whole dead family inside the Undersee mansion," she told me in cold, but painful voice. She knows how many people died for her sake, and she doesn't like being reminded.

"That wasn't her. It was someone else. Why would I lie to you?" I stated flatly. "I don't have any reason to."

Silence.

"Stop, Gale, I don't want to be reminded of how many people died because of me," she said unhappily.

"I'm just stating the truth," I said defensively. "I would ask her to talk to you if she wasn't in ICU."

"If all you called for was to play with my mind, then you might as well just hang up. Because I don't have so much time for this sh*t," she said coldy. She had plenty of time. What did she have in her daily schedule? Nothing, since she retired from being Mockinjay.

"Katniss, I'm not-" I heard the sound of a beep indicating she had hung up. I sighed.

Anyway, it took several weeks to get her to believe me. It was actually Peeta who ironically believed me aside from Katniss, and insisted that they visit me anyway. I'm glad Peeta convinced her, otherwise I probably would have had to bring Madge to District 12 in order for her to believe me. Pity. She used to trust me with what was most precious to her-her family.

As I was saying, Madge and I had a really small, quiet wedding. It didn't take long either. We had the stupid minister ramble on, kissed, shared a piece of toast, and that was it. Glamorous, huh? It was better that way, I suppose.

Madge and I still lived in District 2, because of my special job with Beetee. I remember when I used to hate people who were born with financial privileges. Ironically, my children will have financial privileges because of my special job.

Madge and I had three children. Two girls and a boy. The eldest girl, Maysilee, looks much like her mom. The youngest boy, Rorick (after my two younger brothers), as my mom says, looks just like me when I was young. The middle child, Athena, looks somewhat between Madge and me. We couldn't come up with anyone to name Athena after, and we were pretty clueless for a while, but Madge was looking through these really thick history textbooks that weren't even on Panem. Perhaps they weren't even real. They take place in somewhere called Greece (grease, weird name). Madge was reading intensely through every page and read about a god, Athena. She said the god had gray eyes and blonde hair, just like our nameless kid, so I agreed.

Madge and I share many stories together, either from our years together or from our childhood. I remember myself in District 12, walking disgustedly past the wealthy streets, and hating them. Who knew I would marry the daughter of a wealthy man, and become a wealthy man myself? Nobody, I suppose. I still remember on reaping day so many years ago, when I sarcastically commented on Madge's pretty dress. Neither of us knew we would end up together. But it is for the better, because we need each other.

_**End of chapter 3. I hope you like it since I'm knew to this stuff. Please review. Also, I will try to update tomorrow, but you never know with my schedule, so please be patient. Thank you!**_


	4. Follow in Her Footsteps

_**Back in Katniss' point of view. Thank you, people who took time to read this story. This might be the last chapter.**_

It's really no fair how Gale's love story is so much more frickin' simpler than mine. But it really is better that way for Gale. Now if only mine could take some similarity. My love story is the most complicated than anyone I know. Perhaps even more so than Annie. But poor Annie is mentally unstable with no male figure to lean on. Well, besides Aquari. Anyway Finyk's story was a little more complicated than his older sister's.

Gale and Madge and their children came to visit us one children had met was several years ago, and Primrue was just married this visit. Finyk was sixteen, and Primrue and Aquari were in District 4 or having their honeymoon or something. So it was Maysilee, Athena, Rorick, and Finyk. Finyk was the same age as Maysilee, Athena was a year younger, and Rorick was was just entering his teenager years at the age of thirteen. Athena and Finyk were already good friends as young children, because they were both athletic and competitive, while Maysilee was a bookworm. In so many ways, they reminded me of Gale and me. They had the same blonde hair and gray eyes. It was Peeta who mentioned this to me. You know Peeta and his colors.

On day two, I saw Maysilee gazing at Finyk with a dreamy look in her eyes. Peeta and I exchanged glances, and Gale just raised his eyebrows in his own skeptical way. I'm not sure if Gale was feeling really brutal or something, but he started picking on his eldest daughter.

"Lookin' at someone?" Gale smirked with self-pleasure. Maysilee looked away quickly and blushed a deep red and mumbled something inaudible under her breath.

"Gale,"Madge scolded,"don't be so nasty." This just widened his smirk instead of diminishing it, but he didn't say anything else. Rorick became somewhat absorbed in Peeta's paintings.

"What's this?" Rorick asked, nodding to one of Peeta's paintings.

Peeta was reluctant to tell him. "They're just some dogs."

Rorick wasn't stupid. "But why do they have such human features? Like the one with the pretty green eyes and wavy fur that looks blonde."

The _mutt _he was referring to was Glimmer. The adults in the room became quiet. I knew Madge wouldn't tell him. Or Peeta. So that just leaves Gale and me, since we both never fail to keep the truth from people. I peered at Gale curiously, wondering if he would tell Rorick since he wasn't one to keep secrets. He shrugged. "They're muttations," I said quietly.

"Really? That's cool. This woman teacher at our school told us about the Capitol making all kinds of weird mutts,"Rorick said, giving the painting a closer look. I saw the famous raise of Gale's eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, they're cool-they tried ripping my guts out, that's _cool._ This kid does not know what I've been through with mutts. I'm guessing that fricking teacher didn't mention anything about mutts killing a bunch of innocent people.

Rorick was examining Peeta's others works when we heard loud laughing and the front door smacking shut. Maysilee momentarily looked up from her book, but remembered the comment her father made earlier, and immediately resumed her reading. Finyk and Athena came in sweaty, sticky, and dirty. This time, I raised my brows." What have you two been up to?"

"Running, climbing, listening, target-shooting, competing, and other verbs,"Athena smiled. Finyk nodded it as if to confirm it.

"Okay, you two, off with the shoes. Now," I said authoritatively,"because I don't want to spend the rest of the evening scrubbing floors." Yes, I know I was kind of being a obsessive-compulsive mother-jerk at the moment, but I didn't want to do any more cleaning. My body wasn't built for doing mother stuff all day. Finyk and Athena retreated to an extra room (we've got a bunch of those in this oversized house), creepily the one Snow and I had our discussion oh so many years ago. Rorick trailed after them.

"Wouldn't you like to join them?" I asked Maysilee.

"I s'pose," she said, putting her book down, and reluctanctly followed.

When I went to the "extra room" a while later, I found Finyk and Maysilee in an intense match of chess. I remembered when Plutarch taught me how to play chess, and we had long chess matches when we both had nothing to do. Since Plutrach really wealthy, he let me keep one of his crystal glass chess sets.

"Where did you learn how to play, Finyk?" I asked, since I had no clue that my own son knew how to play chess.

"Primrue showed me a few years ago," he replied nonchalantly. Oh, that's right. I showed Primrue when she was younger, but didn't bother showing Finyk, since I didn't take him as the kind who would like to play chess. I saw Athena fidgeting in a corner, obviously from boredom.

I looked at her sympathetically."Uncle Peeta isn't really a chess player either." Yes, that's what Gale's children call Peeta, and they call me Aunt Katniss. My children mention Gale and Madge as uncles and aunts too. Our families are too close to mention each by Mr. and Mrs., but it would seem a bit strange to mention us by our first names too.

Athena nodded and smiled. By the time the chess match ended, Rorick was already snoring. Puberty. Always making adolescence sleeping over ten hours a day. Anyway, Maysilee won. I don't know, but I think I might have seen some admiration in Finyks expression.

The next few days, Finyk mentally divided his time between Maysilee and Athena. Maysilee was a fair haired girl, with sky blue eyes, looking like a younger version of Madge. She was quiet girl, and was really very intellectual.

When the Hawthorne family left several days later, Finyk asked me a question. "What are you supposed to do when you like two different people?"

I snickered. "Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask Dad or something? He made me fall in love with him, no easy thing to do."

"Um, I don't know. Maybe 'cuz you happen to be the only parent standing there at the moment," Finyk said.

"Yeah, I don't think you know I had to pick between two people," I said, smirking.

"Who else besides Dad?" he asked with curiosity in his voice. Should I tell him? Yeah, I'm not one to keep secrets.

"Uncle Gale," I said, waiting for his reaction.

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Your kidding, right?"

I leaned on the wall. "And why would I?"

"I dunno. It just seems unlikely." He was still surprised.

"Well, when you have to pick between two people and you're not sure who you love most..._you pick the person you can't live without_," I said, quoting Gale the night he talked to Peeta when I was still Mockingjay.

"Okay..." he trailed off, looking confused.

I patted him on the back. "You'll know what I'm talking about soon enough, just don't be a moron in the meantime."

And I guess the time did come soon enough. When the Hawthornes did visit, sometimes I'd see Finyk with Maysilee, and sometimes I'd see him with Athena. I just hope he wouldn't make a jackass out of himself. Many times he would mention how sweet and smart Maysilee was, but other times he would say that he loved Athena better. "Look, Finyk, I don't care who you pick, as long as you don't jump into bed with them until you're sure who you want," I told him. He raised his eyebrows.

I wasn't really paying attention to who he liked more, but I was sure he'd end up picking Maysilee, because often times people who are a lot alike don't get along well. I was wrong. I just happened to be looking out the window when I saw Finyk giving Athena a kiss. I pulled Peeta over, and said,"Don't they remind you of when we were in the cave?"

"A little,"he said.

"A little?" I asked skeptically.

"A lot," He corrected and hugged me. I could still hear the strong, steady beat of his heart. Even with his unnatural prosthetic leg, he could still bring the same steadiness into everything. I knew I didn't make a wrong choice so many years ago when I had to make my own choice.

From the time I saw Finyk give Athena that kiss, I knew he would choose her. Finyk was still kind to Maysilee, but his heart wasn't fricking into her anymore. Actually, I don't know if I'm this observant, or if it's Peeta who mentioned this to me.

Finyk did love Athena more. When Finyk proposed, they ended up with the same wedding rings. Weird. That just shows how alike they are, yet they love each other so much...I think. Sorry I'm being brutal again, but I grew up brutally. They had their wedding right here in District 12. Right at home. Actually, you probably know this, but District 12 is definitely not one of the poorest districts anymore. All Districts are equal, even the Capitol, which Paylor likes to call District 0. The produce of all the Districts is divided evenly to all Districts. _Anyway, _I'm really getting off topic. Peeta let them have his old house across the street, before we decided to stay in mine.

They had two kids. Twins. Think how horrible it would be to have twins in old District 12. Especially if it was unexpected. Well, they had twins. A boy and a girl. They're about the same age as Piper, my other granchild. The boy's name is Asher and the girl's name is Bryony, but we just call her Breezy. So I have three grandchildren (hard math, huh?). I would have never known, because of what I told Gale about never getting married and having children the day of the reaping, which seems like a lifetime ago. It is hard not to love Peeta, and it's harder not to love your own children, so be it.

_**Okay, so this won't be the last chapter. I need an epilogue, right? Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


	5. Epilogue

_**Thank you for reading. This will be my last chapter, and I appreciate those who took time to read it. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

I did manage to forget mentioning Johanna Mason, didn't I? Dame. I never knew much about what happened after being "Mockingjay". All I know is that she became some important government official and still is. She's back in District 7, her home, but from what I know, she never married. I probably won't ever forget Johanna, and her brutality, but she proved to be a self-sacrificing friend when the time came. Sh*t, I still owe her. Too bad. I mean, we still visit each other occasionally, which is hardly, but I still feel like I owe her. I still owe so many people so many things, but I guess you have to learn that you will always owe people stuff, and live with it.

My granchildren have always been important to me, even if I'm pretty scary and sarcastic. But in our household, the term "grandma's famous cookies" turned into "grandpa's famous cookies. Dame, I make horrible, disgusting, burnt crap for cookies. That's always why Peeta did most of the cooking. I actually think my grandkids like Grandpa better than Grandma, just sayin'. Peeta's always been nicer, besides the time he got hijacked. It still gives me shivers being reminded.

Our family reunions were always happy ones. Except for Annie. She always had and still has mental instability, making tension among us. But still, it's fun...maybe because I'm not the one cooking. I've grown to love all the members of my extended family, including Annie. Trust me, that is really, really hard because my heart isn't big like Peeta's, which can support lots of love. My children are lucky to grow up in such a safe environment, and I can only wish to God that some stupid jackass won't take the spot as president after Paylor, and we can forever live in peace. I mean, at least I'll probably be dead before anything horrible can happen, but having innocent people die is really horrible.

I hope Panem will be peaceful for a while, and I'm sure that can happen easily.

_**Okay, so I'm not that great with conclusions. But thanks for reading anyway! Hope you enjoyed this "book". Review!**_


End file.
